Digi Court
by Empty Brooke
Summary: Impmon finds himself in court. Calumon is dead and he is the prime suspect. Guest starring: Allan Shore and Denny Crane from Boston Legal. Rating for precautions only.
1. Chapter 1

**Digi Court**

The room was a bustle with people all standing and sitting. They stood and they talked or they sat and they chatted. He couldn't think straight with all the noise in the room. As he looked around him he saw a courtroom. There was a table in front of him and two men beside him. As he looked past them he saw a woman at the next table that looked eerily familiar even though her back was turned to him who was talking to a very short man that she could not see. The only reason he figured the man to be short was because she was looking down as she spoke and the only reason he figured it to be a man was because when he talked the voice was like a man's.

"All rise!"

Everyone that had been sitting down stood up. He felt himself pulled to his feet by the man next to him. He looked at the man for a moment to see who it was. The guy was pretty fat with a very swanky looking suit on. He had very bold features on his face and looked serious and content at the same time. He had his arms in front of him, crossed, and messy, gray hair on top of his head.

There was clip clop of shoes and then someone stepped up to where the judge was supposed to sit. He heard an "ahem" and then someone he had never seen before walked into the room with a booster seat. They placed it on the chair and then left the room again. The person that had been saying the 'ahem' stepped up and sat down. She whacked her gavel and everyone sat down again. She had brown hair that came to her shoulders and he was wearing a green dress with a white shirt on. He could not see below her stomach though. Then it struck him. He knew her.

"The honorable judge Jeri presiding."

"Hey, Jeri. What're ya doing up there?"

She glared at him and he shrank down in his seat. Jeri picked up some papers, looked them over and then clapped her hands together on the wood in front of her. "Please state your case."

"Your Honor…" The woman stood up. His mouth dropped. Renamon stood there proud and in a gray suit. There was a hole in the skirt to allow her tail to come through.

"Hey Fine and Foxy. What's going on?"

She looked at his with disdain. The man beside him pushed him down even further in his seat. Jeri spoke up. "Do you know this man?"

Renamon shook her head.

"Not know me? How can you not know me? We fought together! Come on Renamon! You know me!"

She shook her head at him. "You must be mistaken, now… may I continue?"

He grumbled as he nodded.

"Your Honor, my client charges this man…" she whipped around and pointed directly to him. He flinched. "With murder." His mouth fell open again.

"How do you plead?"

The man beside him stood up and said, "Not guilty… Denny Crane…" He sat down again.

As his eyes took him over to the other man he saw a small, sort of chubby yet handsome face with a serious look but a slacked off expression. It was a very strange combination for a face. He, also, was wearing a swanky suit and was a little pudgy around this middle. But he still looked like he could keep his shape right. This man just sat there starring at the jury. His eyes followed and his mouth fell open once more.

In the jury box sat Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Makoto, Mr. Matsuki, Mrs. Matsuki, Suzie and Yamaki. They were all dressed in their usual clothes but had unusual stern faces on. Except for Yamaki. He had his usual face on and was clicking his lighter like any other typical day.

While he was looking around he decided to take a peek at the person calling him a murderer. He peeped over the two men and saw… Nothing. The chair was empty.

He sighed and was about to turn back when a voice caught his attention. "What're you looking at?"

He looked back and frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digi Court**

Terriermon; his least favorite of the whole freaking bunch. That stupid little rabbit never gave him a real break and now they were in court. Who else but Terriermon could turn him in for murder? He thought to himself for a second. _OK, all of them can I guess…_

"Witness…" asked Jeri, "did you actually _see_ him do said crime?"

Terriermon stood up on top of the table wearing a black and white striped shirt. "That's right your honor, I saw him do it. He killed Calumon and I saw the whole thing! He's guilty I tell ya! Guilty!"

"You don't look very trustworthy yourself."

"I admit I've been a little ruff around the edges but I swears I'm telling the truth miss Jeri. I swears it on my data. I really do."

Jeri rubbed her chin and contemplated this for a moment. Then she waved her hand towards Renamon. "Please proceed with the revealing of your evidence."

Renamon crossed her arm to her chest and bow. She crossed over to the table Terriermon was at, her tail seemed to be swaying more than usual. He couldn't help but watch. The fat man beside him watched too and then smiled at him with a strange grin and then a strange frown. The other man leaned over and not a flicker of emotion touched his face as he talked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Do what?"

"Look at her like that. A criminal will not do well with a lawyer."

"But I didn't do it."

"We know that…" He pointed to the jury. "But they don't…"

"Trust us Impmon." The fat man patted his head. "We know what we're doing…" Then he pointed to his own chest with his thumb. "Denny Crane!"

Impmon assumed that was his name.

Renamon stepped up again with four large pictures and two stands. She placed one stand facing the jury and the other facing the people sitting behind the wooden barrier. She placed one picture over top of the other and then turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what you see before you are pictures taken from the scene of the crime where the victim was savagely struck down! As you can see he was beat down with a blunt weapon of some sort and then had his eyes and intestines gouged out. I am sorry that you have to see this but it is for the best."

Impmon looked at the pictures and was shocked by what he saw. Calumon lay on his back in a grassy area with his eyes out of his head. He could see them in the picture but they were off to the side and a fork was sticking out of the left one. The poor digimon's neck looked to be slit and his face showed terror. Blood was everywhere. There was not a place in the picture that Impmon could not see blood. The blades of grass in the area were completely covered and so was Calumon's body. His fingers were bruised and scuffed and he looked starved to death. Impmon could practically see his ribs. As he worked his way down from the head he could see that Calumon's stomach had been completely ripped open. His intestines were loosely hanging and… what a surprise… more blood was around the digimon's legs. His feet looked like that had been nearly torn off of his body and he looked so battered down and weak that Impmon had to look away. Then a thought struck him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digi Court**

"That can't be Calumon! When digimon die they disappear into data!"

"Silence!" Jeri smashed her gavel onto the wooden plank and glared at Impmon. "I will not have you speaking out in my court!"

"But that's not him! Digimon may have blood but when we die we float away! There's nothing left over to examine once we pass on!"

"I said SILENCE!" She banged it three more times and then went quiet, as did the rest of the room, Impmon included. Jeri turned to Renamon. "Please, continue."

"Thank you…" Renamon pulled out a bat from behind the stand wrapped in a plastic bag. Impmon couldn't help but wonder where the hell it had come from. "A blunt weapon was used to strike down the friend of my client. This, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is said weapon. As you can see from the dent in the very top it was plunged down into the victim's head and then was then used to beat him around the hands and feet. That would explain the claw marks all over it. There is also blood splatter, as you can plainly see, where the victim would have been hit the most."

"That doesn't prove a thing! Anyone could have done it if you've only got a bat, pictures and that stupid rabbit's word!" Denny pushed Impmon down again.

"It also… has the defendant's fingerprints on the handle." Renamon frowned at him and then showed the bat to the jury. Their faces did not falter. Impmon sank down even further than as far as Denny pushed him.

Jeri nodded to Renamon. "Proceed."

"I would like to call Guilmon to the stand."

Impmon looked behind him to see the red dinosaur-like digimon rise up from within the crowd and walk up to the wooden door. As he passed through he whispered something to Impmon. "Don't worry buddy. I won't say a thing to go against ya." He stepped up to the bench and sat down.

Impmon smiled. At least someone was on his side.

"Mr. Guilmon, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"Well I don't know who god is but ok."

Renamon stepped up. "Guilmon, on the day of April 20th where were you?"

"In my house munching on some bread that Takato brought me."

"And on said day did you happen to see Calumon anywhere?"

"I saw him a little bit in the morning then after that no more."

"What about Impmon?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained." Jeri banged her gavel in a bored manner.

Renamon frowned. "Did you see the defendant?"

Guilmon shook his head. "But I don't usually see him. He's always out having fun."

"And what is it that he does for fun?"

"He likes to scare humans in the park."

Impmon slapped his forehead. It was Guilmon. Why had he not anticipated this? The only thing that Guilmon thought could incriminate against him would to actually say that he did it. There was more and he was spilling it out all over the courtroom.

"Do you think that during a day of scaring, if Calumon were to say 'annoy' him, he would become aggravated and perhaps… act on impulse?"

Guilmon shook his head again. "No, Impmon is the most controlled person I know.

"So you say. But is it not true that he was so longing for power that he agreed to a deal where he would have to kill off you and your friends?"

Guilmon nodded.

Impmon slapped his forehead again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Digi Court**

Renamon smiled as she walked back towards her table. "Your witness."

Denny stood up but was pushed back down by the other man. He stepped up instead and Jeri raised an eyebrow as he looked at the papers scattered in front of him on the table. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

He stood tall and still with one hand behind his back and one hand in front of him. "Allan Shore your honor. And may I say that you're looking fabulous today."

Jeri rubbed her forehead. "I'm not in the mood for this Mr. Shore. Just please question the witness."

"Very well." Allan passed over the floor to the podium where Guilmon sat. The lizard was smiling oddly. "Now, Guilmon is it?" He nodded. "Did you see Impmon do something bad that day?"

"He scared some humans but Impmon does that all the time for fun." Impmon slapped his forehead. "But Impmon's a good digimon and he wouldn't hurt a fly if he was told not to."

"Would you consider him sound of mind?" Guilmon nodded. "Controlled over his own actions?" Guilmon nodded. "A reliable person?" Guilmon nodded. "A murderer?" Guilmon shook his head. "A bad influence?"

"Not since the D-Reaper."

"So he was bad before that?" Guilmon shook his head. "So he was good?" Guilmon's head spun but he nodded nonetheless. "A reliable friend back then?" Guilmon nodded. "A good digimon?" Guilmon thought and then nodded. "A normal little digimon trying to have fun?" Guilmon nodded. "Misunderstood?" Guilmon nodded. "Responsible?" Guilmon waved his paw back and forth and then nodded. "Powerful?" Guilmon nodded his head vigorously! Allan smiled. "And would it be probable for him, if he has as much power as you say, to merely go and kill his friend, a digimon that everyone loves, and not even absorb his data? Doesn't Impmon love to be powerful? If so then why would he kill the victim and then not take his data?" Guilmon shrugged. "Is it probable? That he would not take the data of any digimon he killed?" Guilmon shook his head. "So he always takes the data?" Guilmon nodded. Allan smiled again. "There you have it." He walked back to his seat. Impmon questioned his method inside his head. Allan looked over some papers on his desk again and then stood once more. "Your honor, the defense would like to call a witness to the stand. Is that alright?"

Jeri nodded.

"I call a Mr. MarineAngemon to the stand." Impmon raised an eyebrow. MarineAngemon floated in from the wood behind him and got into the podium after Guilmon hopped out. "MA Mon, may I call you that?" He nodded. "On the day of the murder did you not see Impmon?" He nodded. "Did he look dangerous that day?" He shook his head. "Did you see Calumon that day?" He nodded. "When? After you saw Impmon?" He nodded. "So you saw the victim after seeing Impmon?" He nodded. "Did Impmon have a bat with him?" He shook his head. Allan stepped down. "Your witness."

Renamon stepped up. "On the day in question you saw the defendant and the victim at different times?" He nodded. "Before hand did Impmon not gain a great amount of power?" He nodded. "He became Beelzemon? His mega form?" He nodded. "Did he not try to kill you at that time?" He hesitantly nodded. "Is it not possible that he was sent to kill Calumon as well and after remembering how great it felt to kill he went after him?"

"Objection. She's leading the witness." Allan did not move.

"Sustained."

Renamon frowned. "Is it possible that in a fit of anger Impmon killed…"

"Objection! She can't say my name!"

"Sustained."

Renamon bared her teeth at Impmon. "She bared her teeth at me!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The jury raised silent eyebrows as Denny Crane pushed Impmon down in his seat right before he jumped the fox. Anger swelled within his data and he was ready to get her after this was all over. "I'll get you…" He murmured. His voice was amplified and the jury heard it. They raised both of their eyebrows and then started to scribble down on pads in front of them with wide eyes. "Damn…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Digi Court**

Impmon sat behind the podium and sighed. He had been called to the stand now. It was the only way to gain back the trust to the jury. What would he say if Renamon asked the right questions? For all he knew She would, he would answer wrong and then he would pay by going to jail. He did not want that to happen. What about Ai and Makoto? He looked over at them. They frowned. It didn't seem like they really cared if he went to jail or not. He sighed. Now he really had nothing to go for.

Renamon stepped forth and confronted him. She looked him up and down. "Your honor, I don't know if it is wise to have a witness come up and lie knowingly."

"What do you mean by that?" Impmon stood up.

"I'm just saying that a guilty party could make it off scot free with a few simple lies."

The jury chattered.

"Well they wouldn't if the people listening had any brains at all!"

The jury and everyone in the room raised and eyebrow and started to chatter. Denny Crane slapped his forehead. Impmon slapped his forehead. Allan Shore remained in his crossed arms position and stayed motionless. Once or twice he would blink. Renamon smirked. Jeri rubbed her head. "I don't have time for this council. Just question the witness and be one with it. It want to get back to managing the store." Renamon frowned. Impmon smiled. Denny Crane let out a breath. Allan remained motionless. Jeri rubbed her head some more. The jury thought and pondered.

Renamon walked up to Impmon. She eyed him. "Mr. Impmon…"

He smirked. "No one's ever called me Mr. Impmon before." He laughed.

"Should I call you something else then? Jackass perhaps?"

"Objection!"

"Renamon you are out of line!" Jeri banged her gavel.

Impmon stuck his tongue out.

Renamon continued. "Mr. Impmon, on the day in question where were you?"

Impmon raised his finger and opened his mouth to answer. Nothing came out. His finger dropped and so did his ears. He didn't remember what day that was. "What day was that again?"

"The day the victim, Calumon, was beaten and killed."

"NO, I need a specific date."

"May 15th 1992"

"1992? That's a long way from right now."

"The court system is slow."

"Well, how am I supposed to remember…" he counted on his fingers and toes, "15 years later? I don't even think that I was on Earth back then. I don't even think that I hatched from my egg then!"

Renamon smiled. "So you don't have an alibi?"

"Of course I do! I wasn't born!"

She turned. "No further questions…"

Impmon's jaw dropped. "What just happened?" This time it was Denny who came up and spoke to Impmon.

"How do you feel Impmon?"

"I feel like everyone's treating me like a piranha…"

"Pariah."

"No. I mean the stuff you want to avoid like those fish with the teeth…"

Denny Crane raised his eyebrow and then smiled. "Did Calumon ever made you feel like a… **Namby Pamby**?"

Impmon raised an eyebrow. Jeri's attention was snagged from within her day-dream. "No," the imp demon digimon replied. "Calumon wasn't ever a threat to me and so I'd say a big no to that."

"If he wasn't a threat then would you kill him?"

"Course not! I only kill to load data! I didn't load his data and therefore I didn't kill him!" Impmon crossed his arms and sat back, pleased with himself.

Denny smiled. "**Namby Pamby**…" Jeri's eyes widened. "Denny Crane." Then he returned to his seat.

Impmon raised a brow. "Namby Pamby?" Denny caught this, smiled and showed him a thumb up. Impmon didn't get it.

Jeri banged the gavel… "Uh… recess…"

Renamon spoke up. "Can you call a recess?"

"Yes. Court will start again tomorrow at 10:30 am sharp." She banged the gavel again.

The fox digimon frowned. It was back to talking with her sarcastic, bunny client. Impmon found pleasure in Renamon's distress. He walked out of the room with Denny and Allan to further discuss the matter of the case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Digi Court**

The three were sitting in a bar. Impmon had never been there before but he felt like he had seen pictures of it somewhere. Or maybe it had been described to him. Regardless, they were there and he was drinking a calm drink that he did not know the name of. Denny and Allan sat on either side of him drinking the same thing. The only difference was they were both getting drunk whereas Impmon was as sober as if he were in a vat of chocolate. (Mmmm… --) He looked up at the two men. Allan seemed to be fine but there was a strong sense of alcohol coming from him. Denny was completely wasted. He was hoping up and down at the counter and had already asked about four hookers for a 'good time'. Impmon rolled his eyes and he went for his fifth. He turned to Allan. "Ok, so what happened on May 15th 1992?" Allan continued drinking his cool beverage. He seemed oblivious to what Impmon had asked him. He took a few sips and the little digimon watched with a curiously raised eyebrow. Allan took no notice, instead he ordered another drink and then sipped. Impmon became inpatient. "Did you hear me? I asked what happened on May 15th in 1992. I need to know. The fact that I could go to jail should drive you to tell me right?"

"I heard you the first time. The reason that we cannot talk about it is sitting close behind us."

Allan did not move but Impmon looked behind him. There sat Renamon. She was dressed differently from court. She had on a tight red shirt that showed off most of her belly and then a skirt that came halfway down to her knees in a denim fashion. He glared and turned back. "We can't talk because Renamon is over there?"

"Precisely."

"Why don't we leave then?"

"She would follow suit…" Impmon raised an eyebrow. "Plus I like this place and I don't think that Denny wants to leave." Impmon glanced over at the fat man enjoying himself with a girl on his knee. The digimon rolled his eyes.

"It's crossed my mind that you don't hold much interest for this."

"No reproductive organs." Impmon sat back and placed his drink on the counter. Then he put his hands behind his head and made an attempt to relax.

"You don't hurt there then?"

"Oh, no. It's hurts dude. It hurts."

Impmon watched Renamon from out of the corner of his eye. He found that after twenty minutes of having to endure a very large man coming onto her she decided to leave. Renamon walked out the door in a huff, upset that she had no collected anything useful from her ordeal in that bar. Impmon smiled and then looked to Allan. "OK, can you tell me now?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I wasn't born!"

"That was the day Calumon was killed."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not?"

"In humans years I would be considered a 13 or 14 year old. If Calumon died in 1992 then it just wouldn't make sense because I knew him and yet in 1992 I wasn't born! None of that makes sense!"

Denny shrugged. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"How?"

"You know."

"No, I really don't."

Denny shrugged again and tended to the girl on his knee. Impmon sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Allan. "You seem like a smart and reasonable human… Well maybe not smart… And I ain't too sure about the reasonable part either but… aw hell! Just tell me what I need to know!"

"What do you want to know?"

"The real date that Calumon died."

"May 15th 1992."

"That's not the real date!"

"Yes it is."

"Since when?"

"Since his tombstone was carved the very week after he was found. The he was buried."

"But… that still doesn't…" Impmon whapped his forehead. "I'm in some deep shit…"

"Don't worry little buddy. We're the best law firm in Boston." Denny pointed to himself again. "Denny Crane."

"BUT WE AREN'T IN BOSTON!"

"We're not? Where are we then?"

"TOKYO!"

"Oh… well that sure explains a lot to me… For instance: did you know that people from Tokyo are Asian?"

"No," Impmon said sarcastically, "really?"

"Oh, ya. And they like eating raw fish."

Impmon whapped his head again. This time he rubbed it afterwards. His head was getting pretty sore from all that whapping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Digi Court**

"All rise." They did so. "You may seat." They did so." Jeri looked over that papers and sighed. "Oh, right. This case. OK," she said leaning her face on the palm of her had. "Continue with whatever it is that you have to do… It's one or two more witnesses and then the closing right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She yawned. 'Because I need a nap."

Impmon raised an eyebrow. (You'd think it'd be stuck by now.) "Why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I was watching Boston legal and frankly I couldn't care less about how this trial turns out. Just throw someone in jail so that we can go home and have some cake."

Impmon sighed. He really was doomed. He smashed hid head onto the table and moaned. Jeri banged her gavel on the wood. "No moaning in my court. Although groans are acceptable." Impmon groaned.

Renamon stepped up to the podium. "The complainant calls Monodramon to the stand." The miniature dragon type digimon stepped up.

Impmon leaned over to him as he passed by. "You got my tail right?"

The dragon raised a brow and then proceeded. Impmon frowned. They hated each other as of that moment within his mind. Monodramon seated himself and looked up at Renamon with his large yellow eyes. Renamon was silent for a moment. Then she stepped forth. "Who killed Calumon?"

Monodramon pointed to Impmon. Renamon smiled and withdrew. "Your witness."

Allan smirked. "She's good."

"All she did was say three words!"

"Sometimes that's all it ever takes."

Impmon contemplated that for a second. Allan stood up and crossed to Monodramon. He had a hunch. He walked up to the miniature dragon digimon and placed his hands on the wood. "Did my client kill Calumon?"

Monodramon shook his head. Allan stood and walked back to his seat. "No further questions."

"Good. I'm bored." Jeri banged the gavel. "Recess."

Impmon frowned. "How can she think about going out to play at a time like this?"

Denny bent down. "We had one earlier. It's when you leave court for a while until it can resume."

"Oh? Is that what that was? I didn't listen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Digi Court**

"I would like to call A Miss Lopmon to the stand." Renamon searched the room. There was no sign of Lopmon. Terriermon looked around as well. The little rabbit had been like a statue up until now. He glanced around the room. He sort of looked scared. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Whatever it was it scared him pretty good because his head was darting from one side of the room to the other side. He continuously searched but he did not find what he was looking for. That is, until it jumped onto him.

"Terriermon!" Lopmon came bursting out of nowhere and landed on the rabbit. Terriermon fell backwards and tripped so that he and Lopmon went tumbling to the floor. The second rabbit digimon did not seem to care though. "Oh, I missed you so much honey!" Impmon giggled. "I was so bored over at the studio and I was just saying to myself 'where is my Terriermon?' Then I remembered that you were down here at the court so I decided to come by and be a witness so that I can be closer to you. Even if it is only for a while. I have a shooting pretty soon you know. Gekomon can be so demanding when it comes to being pretty." Impmon laughed again. Lopmon glared at him. She was almost exactly like Terriermon but she looked like a chocolate version of him. She had two extra horns and the pattern on her chest was not a normal green triangle but two yellowish triangles that sort of connected together. Strangely enough, Lopmon had on a white dress that completely clashed with her fur. She looked pretty ridiculous. The part of her that sent Impmon into a fit of laughter, however, was the fact that she was wearing a pair of high heels. She looked like she had just gotten the princess pretty pants treatment from Suzie. Impmon laughed. Lopmon turned to him, stumbling in her shoes. "Is something funny?" He hurriedly shook his head no and cupped his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Lopmon sneered at him and then walked up to the podium, stumbling and tripping the whole way. If anyone else but Impmon noticed they were very good at not laughing. Lopmon got up and spoke into the mike. "Ok, now can we hurry this up? I have a shoot that I have to do really soon." Lopmon took one of her hands and pushed on of her long, rabbit ears up like it was hair. Impmon started to laugh again and so he stifled it as best as he could. He had never imagined that it was possible for Lopmon to look like such a complete idiot. But there it was right in front of him. And it was funny!

"We'll try to not keep you for very long Miss Lopmon. Now, if you will please tell the court what it was that you saw on May 15th in the year 1992."

Lopmon placed her three fingers on her chin and pretended to think hard. "Well… My memory is pretty fuzzy from that day. Perhaps if I had something to go on. Like a name. Or a face. Or a victim. Or… something… green…"

Renamon rolled her eyes. She pulled out a wad of bills from the purse on the table and Jeri didn't even seem to care that she was paying the witness right in the middle of court. She turned to Impmon and pointed. "The name is Impmon, there is his face and here…" she pulled out another picture of Calumon's mangled body and showed it to Lopmon, "is your victim. And there is your… green…"

Lopmon smiled. "Now! I think I remember now!" Impmon sighed and laid his head on the table. It would be a long day. "Well, on that day I had just left the studio and I was saying goodbye to Lilamon. I walked into the park with Terriermon here. He was dressed in his best baseball uniform and he looked really cute. All sweaty and ready for a fight after the game, like he always does. He even had his victory bat in his gloved hands and he was swinging it happily saying that his team had won the finals. I gave him a kiss for that an I promised him something great when we got home, if you catch my drift, and then we said hello to Calumon as he jumped around near Guilmon's old hide out. We saw Impmon a little while later and said hello. He looked to be in a very bad mood and so just waved and continued on his way.

"Later on Terriermon and I split up by the crossroads and I touched up my make-up. I heard a screech from behind me in the park and then I heard Terriermon call out to his little friend, Calumon. Of course I ran back into the park. But as you can tell that was quite hard seeing as I was in high heels. As I ran I came across Impmon. He was lying on the cement and he looked like he was in shock. I tried to shake him awake but he was scared and he didn't answer me. He wouldn't wake up. He just stared into space and looked scared and shocked and any other thing like that.

"When I caught up to Terriermon he was with a crowd all around Calumon. I have Impmon slung around my shoulder and I was dragging him along with me to the site. They were all scared and Terriermon pointed to Impmon. He said that he did it and that he saw the whole thing and that Impmon had gotten mad because Calumon had said 'hi' to him. Then he took the bat in his gloves and took Impmon's hand. Impmon was still in shock so he didn't do anything. Terriermon took off Impmon's gloves and then put his hands on the bat. He swung it around and said that, that was how Impmon had done it. He said that, that was how he swung the bat around just before he killed him. He said that Impmon had run off after he did it and he looked surprised but glad that he had done it. Terriermon said that Impmon was always planning to do that to Calumon because he thought that he was annoying and that this day was just the day the plot was put into action. He said that Impmon hadn't seen him hiding in the bushes." Lopmon took a breath and smiled as she sat forward and placed her hands on the front portion of the podium.

Renamon smiled and sat down. "Your witness." She gave Allan a glare before talking with Terriermon.

Allan stood up and walked over to the podium. He looked Lopmon up and down and then continued. "So… After you left the studio you said that Terriermon had a bat with him?" Lopmon nodded. "What happened to the bat after Calumon's dead body was found?"

"Well… Actually… I don't know. He had it a minute then we found that bloodied one and he showed what happened when Impmon used the bat by putting it in his bare hands and swinging it."

"When you found Impmon did he have blood on himself?"

"No."

"Shouldn't beating Calumon like that have had some blood splatter? There was some on the bat. Did you see anyone in the crowd with blood on them?"

"Terriermon had some blood on his shirt but he said that it was because he tried to give Calumon CPR."

Allan raised an eyebrow. "He tried to give CPR to someone that had, had the guts beaten out of them?" She nodded. "Can you tell me, why did Terriermon not stop Impmon if he saw him killing Calumon?" She shrugged. "Can you tell me what he had been doing in the bushes?" She shook her head and then shrugged like she had no idea. "Can you tell me why Terriermon did not go for help?" She shrugged. Allan smiled and returned to his seat. "No further questions your honor. The defense rests." Then he sat down.

Jeri turned to Renamon. "And you?"

Renamon stood up and said: "The complainant rests."

Impmon smiled. His luck was finally changing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Digi Court**

"Councils, please close your cases."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Denny Crane. Jeri raised a brow. "What is it Mr. Crane?"

"We have one more witness. A surprise Witness if you will." She sighed and then slammed her head onto her desk. Impmon raised his brow for the hundredth time in this fic. She waved her hand at Denny and he proceeded. "The defense calls Guardromon to the stand." The hulking metal digimon revealed within the crowd and stood up. He crossed through the walkway between the rows of chairs and then opened the wooden door into the main portion of the courtroom. His hulking feet made big clomping sounds on the wood underneath him as he walked over to the podium. He sat down and positioned the mike so that it was at his right height. Denny walked over to him. "Mr. Guardromon, may I call you that?" Guardromon nodded in and obvious fashion. "Is it possible for a killing like that to not give off any blood splatter?"

"No, it is not. With a killing like Calumon's he would have had much blood coming up and onto his killer. There was no blood on Impmon I gather?"

Allan shook his head. "Would this…" he pulled out a baseball jersey from somewhere Impmon did not see that looked like it could fit Terriermon. He showed it to Guardromon. "Would this be a significant amount and position of splatter of blood?"

Guardromon examined the piece of clothing. He looked it up and down and then nodded. "That seems like the ideal position of splatter for a killing like we have here."

"So you're saying that the owner of this jersey would have killed Calumon?"

"Yes. Who is the owner by the way?"

Allan pointed to Terriermon. "It belongs to the complainant!"

The little rabbit's eyes narrowed and he leapt up onto the table. Out of pure frustration he digivolved. Gargomon was in the courtroom now. The table beneath his broke but he merely jumped out of the pile of splintered wood that he had created. The larger rabbit pulled his pants up and smiled. He pointed his guns at Allan Shore and got ready to fire. Gargomon sneered. "Any last words you asshole?"

"Yes, I do hope that you don't pull the trigger. I have been shot before and it was very unpleasant."

Gargomon fired.

Allan leapt out of the way.

The bullets clouted Guardromon. He was jerked around in his seat. At the start of the firing the bullets merely ricocheted off of his armor plates but one assured projectile was able to make it through. A mixture of oil and blood spewed from the hole where the bullet had gotten through. It spewed out over the courtroom. Impmon ducked out of the way to avoid the blood-oil mix. He crawled under the table and watched as Gargomon shot his bullets into Guardromon's metal plates. The digimon was knocked back in his seat and pinned against the wall with the firings. Everyone in the courtroom was soaked with the blood. But no one seemed to notice at the same time. They just sat there like nothing was happening when really someone was being killed right before their eyes. For a moment Impmon thought that they were all in shock. Then Denny leaned down and eyed him quizzically. "What on Earth are you doin down there?"

"GARGOMON IS KILLING GUARDROMON!"

"Really?"

"YOU'RE COVERED IN HIS BLOOD! OR OIL! OR WHATEVER THAT IS!"

Denny looked at his lapel. "So I am. Oh, well." He pulled out a handkerchief that had been in his pocket. It was soaked within seconds but he paid no attention. Instead he cleaned his jacket off like he had spilled coffee. Everywhere that he cleaned was again filled with the oil-blood. "It doesn't seem to be coming off."

Gargomon stopped firing and looked at his work. Guardromon's mangled body was practically pinned to the wall with bullets and his own oil-blood. Gargomon smiled. The fluid dripped from the body and covered the audience, the jury, himself, two thirds of the defense, Renamon, Jeri and practically the entire courtroom as well as the prosecutor. His smiled widened even more. Then he glowed and reverted back to his normal state. Terriermon stood there very proud of himself. He turned around and flew over the shattered table in front of him. He sat down next to Renamon as she cleaned herself off.

Jeri looked around the room and then noticed that Impmon was under the table with wide eyes. "Impmon, would you please get up off the floor and get back in your seat?"

"**HE JUST KILLED GUARDROMON AND YOU ALL ARE ACTING AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?"**

Jeri looked over at Guardromon's, still dripping, body. She eyed it for a moment and then turned to the muscular prosecutor. "Could you please dispose of this mess?"

He, along with a few others, took Guardromon's body out of the door. It dripped the whole way. Impmon stared with wide eyes. _What's wrong with these people? They're all acting like complete idiots, uncaring idiots, smart idiots, homicidal idiots, or self-centered idiots! Am I the only one here that isn't crazy? Even Jeri's being an idiot! What's with Ai and Mako? Who is this Denny and Allan? I've never heard of them before! Actually… When I think about it I feel like I have met them before… But where… Either that or I've seen them. Damn it all! I'm going crazy now too!_ Impmon got up off the floor and used a piece of paper under a pile that was not covered in the oil-blood. He wiped his seat off and then sat down. The little, imp type digimon sighed. This was one weird couple of days. A thought struck him. _Where have I been going after court? It's been going on for about three days now. Where do I go between sessions? I don't remember! Damn! Something is wrong with me! But what? I don't know! Godramon damn it!_ Impmon tuned to Allan. "We're going to win this right?"

Allan turned to him with a slight hint of worry in his eyes. Then it flickered out and left with a sign. His countenance remained emotionless. "We might. But I can't say so for sure."

"**Can't say so for sure? He killed Guardromon and tried to kill you! He had a bat the day that Calumon was killed! How can you not think that we'll win?"**

"Guardromon didn't get to finished his statement."

Impmon stumbled and fell out of his seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Digi Court**

Impmon sat down on his seat looking very pleased with himself. He would get off free and obviously Terriermon would get blamed for it all. Lopmon had said that he had used Impmon's own hands on the bat while he was in shock. He had blood splatter of his jersey and he had killed Guardromon right in the middle of court. Plus he always came in wearing a black and white stripped shirt like that of a jailbird. Impmon smiled. He would be able to leave this room today with happy face and Terriermon would be stuck in there. Served him right. Killing Calumon and then not loading his data? And then Guardromon too? What was his problem? Usually Henry wouldn't let him fight at all and now he was a mass murderer? Funny.

Terriermon and Renamon sat in bare chairs. Their table was still on the ground and in a heaping pile of splinters. Impmon looked over at the fox. She had all the papers for the case in her hands. The rabbit was sitting there and Lopmon was fiddling with his ears from behind the wood. He didn't seem to notice when she wore them like a bonnet. Monodramon sat at the back of the rows as far away from Impmon as possible. Guilmon was right behind him however. He continuously claimed that they would win the case and he would be free to leave. Impmon smiled at that remark every time he said it.

Jeri entered the courtroom and sat down. She looked the place over. The oil-blood that Guardromon had spread all over was gone and cleaned up. She didn't seem to care that the table in front of the complainant was still broken. She then looked at Impmon and he thought that he saw a smile on her face. She turned back to Renamon and then nodded to the fox digimon once. "If you would please state your closing council."

Renamon stood up and walked over so that she was right in front of the jury. Terriermon took hold of the papers so that they did not fall to the floor. He then held them in his small lap as Renamon thought. She said: "Impmon," she pointed at him to emphasize her point, "did it. Convict him so that we came go home and have a nice nap or some chocolate cake." Then she bowed and headed back to her seat.

Impmon almost cried out with joy. Her closing sucked so badly that it would be easy for him to win the case. He leaned back in his chair as Allan stood up and walked over to the jury. Impmon knew what it was that he was going to do. He had explained it the night before in the bar. Allan planned to lure the jury in so that they were sitting on his palm. Then he would state the facts and reel in the prize. The prize being Impmon's freedom.

Allan turned to the jury. "When I was a little boy I had a dog named Caliber. He was always the playful little guy but them again he wasn't really that little. He was actually a very large dog." The jury and Jeri listened to the story intently; like children listening to a bedtime story. " Our neighbors, the Smiths, had a pet rabbit that Caliber would always try to get at.

"One day I was sitting in the backyard with a sunhat on and a glass of lemonade in my hand when Caliber came up to me and dropped a slimy blob of white on me. WE had been playing a game of fetch for a while now and he had taken a long time to get the ball again. I was about to throw it when I realized that the ball was furry. For a second I thought that he was maybe shedding or something but when I lifted my sunglasses off and looked at it I saw that it was the Smiths' pet rabbit, Fluffy.

"'That's it,' I thought. 'That's it for Caliber. There's not way the Smiths would forgive him. Not after he wrecked the flower garden for the twelfth time last week.' I started to panic and so I called my friend, Denny. He told me that if I wanted to not be caught I would have to make it look like Caliber didn't do anything. He told me to clean the rabbit of slobber and make him look brand new.

"I did just that and then I had the little guy looking so clean he had been at a pet pampering place. At Denny's order, I climbed over the fence that separated our yards. I put fluffy back in the cage outside where they always had him and then I climbed back over the fence and got back to what I was doing.

"A little while later I heard a scream and I fell off of my chair. I looked over the fence to ask what was wrong. Mrs. Smith had screamed when her boy, Tim had found the rabbit. I asked then why she had screamed. It turned out that the rabbit had died not two days earlier. They had buried him in the yard. They were all convinced that some 'psycho' had dug up the poor rabbit, washed it off and then placed it back in the cage where they would find it.

"This case, ladies and gentlemen, is just like this story. It turns out that the truth that we had been looking for is a lot weirder than what truly happened. My dog killed the rabbit and I washed it off and put it back in the cage. That is a little bit weirder than a psycho coming in and digging it up just to play a prank. Because the truth was stranger when I told Denny what happened he told others and no one believed him.

"For all we know it was Terriermon here that killed Calumon. He had the motive, a cynical mind, and he had the weapon, a bat from the baseball game. Did Impmon have any of that? No. He didn't have a motive, or a weapon. Terriermon had both. It's your choice. But try not to put an innocent digimon in jail because of your decision." Allan walked back to his seat and gave Impmon a victorious high five.

---

The jury walked out of the room very quickly. It had not taken them very long to come to a conclusion. Impmon was glad for this. It was obvious who had killed Calumon. Terriermon would be convicted and he would go. Simple. Impmon watched as they all found their seats and sat. Takato stood up with a paper in his hands. He looked at the prosecutor. The man took the paper and passed it to Jeri. She looked it over, passed it back and watched as the man gave it to Takato.

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"Please, read it to the courtroom."

"We find the defendant…"

Guilmon crossed his claws.

Lopmon twiddled Terriermon's ear but still listened.

Monodramon raised an eyebrow.

Allan Shore showed no emotion yet again.

Denny clutched a stress ball in his grip.

Renamon adjusted her tail fur.

Terriermon glared at Impmon.

Impmon leaned back and relaxed.

"Guilty."

Impmon sat up with distress. "**You what?**"

"We find the defendant guilty," Takato repeated.

Jeri nodded and looked over some papers. "Impmon, I sentence you to the electric chair."

"Do we even use that anymore?" Impmon raised a brow.

Allan and Denny let out breaths that they had been holding. Denny turned to Impmon. He looked as though both his mind and his pride had been struck. He sighed and placed a hand on the little digimon's shoulder. "I'm sorry Impmon. We tried our best. These Tokyo lawyers are really, very good at their jobs. I'll come to your execution to cheer you on, ok?"

Impmon pulled away. "You said that I wouldn't get sent to jail!"

Allan spoke up. "We said you 'might' not. There's a difference."

"**But this doesn't make any sense! Terriermon had a motive! He's insane and he wanted me to got to jail so he killed Calumon and tried to frame me! He had the baseball bat and Lopmon said that he put my hands on it while I was in shock! That's why my prints are on it! I didn't kill him! And that date is still wrong! Calumon couldn't have been killed in 1992 because I hadn't even hatched yet and I knew him! Plus, if Calumon were dead then why was Terriermon able to digivolve?"** Impmon leapt up on the table and was panting heavily.

"Impmon," said Jeri. "Please come on and accept it. You're going to jail."

"**No, I am not going to jail! Terriermon did it! Lopmon gave you all the incriminating evidence and it's good proof because she didn't mean to so she couldn't have lied! There was splatter on his shirt and after the killing his bat went missing! That's because it was his bat that killed Calumon! Where the hell am I supposed to get a bat anyway?**"

Terriermon scurried over to Impmon. He held out a box of chocolate. "You know Impmon, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get. Your life, however, is like a box of…" He flipped the lid open, "active grenades!"

"**Fuck this!! **

"**I didn't kill Calumon! Terriermon did! He killed Guardromon in court just yesterday! He digivolved and tried to shoot my lawyer!! He broke that table right over there!!**

"**Why would I kill Calumon? He's the light of digivolution! If I did that I wouldn't be able to digivolve anymore! Besides, that wasn't Calumon! It couldn't be! When digimon die they evaporate into data! And if he died then the light would be gone! If the light were gone then Terriermon wouldn't have been able to turn into Gargomon! But he did! And that wasn't Guardromon either! He had oil and blood inside him! I understand that part but when digimon die they evaporate! I said that a hundred times! Are you all deaf?**

"**No! You're all stupid! It's obvious that Terriermon did it! Throw him in jail! Not me! Ai! Mako! You know that I wouldn't do it! Why are you saying that I did? The tamers should know that I wouldn't do it!**

"**And where the fuck do I go between court days? I don't know! I don't remember! I remember leaving the courtroom and I remember coming in! That's it! Nothing else! Where do I go all this time! And who are you two? Denny Crane? Allan Shore? Where the hell do I know you from? Do I even know you? I don't know! I don't know anything!"** Impmon could feel himself getting angrier by the second. His power increased ten fold. He could see a white light envelop him and then he felt so much taller. He was stronger too. He was no longer Impmon. He was now Beelzemon, the demon lord digimon that was always ready for the fight of his life.

The people in the court screamed when they saw him. They ran away from the digimon but the doors closed and no one could get out. The windows blackened and the light in the room was a deep purple. It was the energy flowing within Beelzemon. There was so much from his anger that it could be seen with the naked eye.

Beelzemon raised his guns from off his back and within the holster on his right boot. He put them beside his head facing the ceiling. Terriermon was completely frozen. Renamon too. Monodramon, Lopmon, Guilmon… they were all frozen with fear. All except for Jeri that it. She stared at him with cold eyes and frowned. "Impmon! I have sentenced you to death by the electric chair! Go and die!"

He smiled. "Sentence this!" He fired the gun and in a flash of light the room was enveloped by screams and the cowardly cries as people were shot, burned and killed. Beelzemon laughed with delight.

---

Impmon sat up heaving heavily. He looked around the room. He was in Ai and Makoto's house again. Their parents were beside him, sleeping. He was sitting on the couch. All of them had fallen asleep while watching TV.

He looked at the screen and scrutinized his face. The brightness of the TV hurt his eyes in the dark that was around him. Even so he knew that he was in the living room. There was a bowl of popcorn in front of him and some cornels had spilled out and onto the couch.

When he looked he saw he words 'Boston Legal' in big red letters on a black background. The black whipped away and showed a city. Then there were the faces of people and theirs names. Impmon watched for a moment. He saw one man that looked familiar. Allan Shore. Then he saw another. Denny Crane. There were two characters on the TV show Boston Legal. That's where he had seen them.

Impmon sighed. "That's the last time I watch the Boston Legal Marathon before bed."

---

Brooke: Lol. So? What did you all think? In case no one realized I used a few things from differing TV shows. For example:

**Impmon: Everyone is treating me like a piranha.**

**Denny: Pariah. **

**Impmon: No, I mean the stuff you want to avoid like those fish with the teeth.**

This little tidbit was from an episode of a show called 'Sixteen'/ '6teen'. This portion is from an episode where one of the people writes a song and wants his friends to see it when he performs on stage. They don't come and so he writes a meaner version making it seem like they all suck. The 'dude' of the group, Jude, says Impmon's lines whereas a girl named Nikki says Denny's.

"**You know, Impmon, life if like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get. Your life, however, if like a box of active grenades!"**

I am sure that most of you must know that this line comes from 'Family Guy'. IN the episode Stewie, the baby, has his evil plan foiled by his mother who takes away his mind control device thinking that it was a toy. He tries hard to get it back but to no avail. Eventually he threatens her. She just rubs his head and gives it back. This part if funny because when he gets it back he walks into another room… with the grenades!

**BOOM!**

"**Ahhh! Damn you all!"**

Brooke: Hope you enjoyed the story! Oh, and obviously I don't own digimon or Boston legal or any of the lines that I used from other TV shows. I forgot to mention that at the start. Oh well. You should all know anyways.

Impmon: Hurry up and draw that Gallantmon picture! My Leomon one is already full of holes and I need another target for the dartboard!

Brooke: I made you one. It's over in that pile there.

Impmon: (Looks at huge stack of drawings and doujinshi pages) (turns to Broke) You really have to stop that…

Brooke: (sweat drop.) Heh Heh Heh…


End file.
